Mystical Forest
Not to be confused with Mystic Forest }} Mystical Forest '''is the first world in The New Adventure DLC by DrBaryonyxNew. It takes place in an isolated mystic forest during unknown time period |Zombies = Native zombie, Conehead Natives, Buckethead Natives, Flag Native Zombie, Loghead Native Zombie, Native Imp, Slingshot Native Zombie, Native Spearmen Zombie, Enslaved Gargantuar, Ghost Zombie, Shaman Zombie, Archer Native Zombie, Zombot Statue Destroyer, Rally Native Zombie, Implosive Loghead Zombie, Flying Crossbowzomb|Difficulty = |Unlock = Purchasing The New Adventure DLC Pack|after = >>|caption = An empty Mystical Forest lawn|imagewidth = 300}} Gimmick The main gimmick of this world is Gold Towers. When a plant planted here, the tower will gives sun over time like gold tiles, however when a zombie step here, it'll spawning Ghost Zombies over time. On Special Delivery, Last Stand, and Whack-a-Zombie levels however, the gold tower will be held by zombies by default and plants can't be planted here. Plants Zombies *Means the zombie is upcoming ^Means the zombie doesn't have an almanac entry Surprise Attack This world's surprise attack called "Ghosts!". When happening all towers onscreen will spawning Ghost Zombies, no matter its held by zombies, plants, or neutral. Levels (WIP) Note: Replaying a finished level would give a bag of coins, or rarely (25% chance), a stack of gems Achievements *Not Today, Thank You - Deflect 25 projectiles with umbrella leaf in a single level *Spooky Scary Treetures - Beat a level with using Treatures only *Slave Killer - Unleash the Enslaved Gargantuar *Ghost-Buster - Beat a single level without letting any zombies holds the tower *Juggle-Game - Deflect a projectile with Umbrella Leaf by a plants projectile that's deflected by Jester Zombie *Mystic Taco - Beat Zombot Statue Destroyer *Bye Bye Forest - Complete Mystical Forest Brain Busters and Endless Zone Special Delivery Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Starting from Big Wave Beach, most of its levels are featuring new plants. Its playable on Days 7 and 10. Save Our Seeds In the Save Our Seeds levels, the player has to protect the endangered plants marked by a striped tile and his or her house too. If the player lets one of them be eaten by the zombies or disappear in some way, he or she will lose. Otherwise, it is a regular level, which the player can choose the plants to protect the endangered ones. Its playable on Day 12, with two endangered Treatures. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. Starting from Dark Ages, its levels will always feature a premium plant. Its playable on Day 4. Last Stand Last Stand is a Brain Buster that gives the player a huge a amount of sun and some Plant Food before starting the level. However, the player cannot choose plants that do not cost sun (except Hot Potato and Stallia), sun-producing plants and some other certain plants (However, this rarely happens). After choosing, the player will be able to plant plants with instant recharge to set up his or her defense before starting the battle. Its playable on Day 6 Whack-a-Zombie Whack-a-zombie is an exclusive brain buster in this world. Like in the first game, the player needs to kill zombies with mallets. However zombies appearing here is just Ghost Zombies or Shaman Zombies, and the only available plant are Wall-nut and Chard Guard. Its playable on Days 8 and 13 Endless Zone The endless zone of this world is named '''The Jungle of Legends. Musics Choose your Seeds|Choose Your Seeds PVZ Heroes - Grasswalk|First Wave Plants VS Zombies Adventures Music - Battle 1|Mid Wave A Plants VS Zombies Adventures Music - Town Invaders - Loop 1|Mid Wave B Plants VS Zombies Adventures Music - Battle 6|Final Wave Gallery Mysticnewlawn.png|New empty lawn Mystical Forest Lawn.png|Old empty lawn (With lawnmowers and a gold tower in the middle MysticalForestSeed.png|Seed Packet Background MysticalForestWorld.png|Old World Icon Mysticnewicon.png|New World Icon MysticLogQuest.png|Travel Log Background ForestLawn.png|RubyWGC's version of lawn Trivia * This world originally sets during daytime. ** This was changed to nighttime to make it 'a bit more difficult'. Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Areas Category:Other Things Created by DrBaryonyxNew